Bunga Keabadian
by Amaliah Black
Summary: Dengan dinding-dinding air bagai selaput di iris matanya, ia dekatkan wajahnya ke arah sang gadis. Mengecup lembut bibir mungil pucat yang dulunya merekah. Bibir merah jambu yang selalu tersenyum tiap kali menatapnya. "Rin, aku... sudah kembali."


Ini cerita aku bikin karena ada pembaca setia *elah* yang request, dan ceritanya rada2 mirip sama tema ff SesshRin sebelomnya sih :D walopun kesannya nih cerita rada gaje dan sok melow, tapi sejujurnya aku nyesek nyesek banget bikinnya T..T ga tau kenapa, apa lagi pas ending-nya, masa iya Sesshomaru-nya bisa begitu DDD:

Ya udahlah, ga ada juga yg mau dengerin bacotan ini... so, enjoy and review, okaaaiiyy^^

_._

_._

**Warning: Gaje, rada OOC, typos, ga nyambung, de el el**

**Disclaimer:**

Rumiko Takahashi-sensei owns the characters of InuYasha

**Happy Reading**

**RnR**

**Dont like, dont read**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu duduk termangu di hadapan tungku api dengan selimut tipis menyelubungi sebagian tubuh ringkihnya. Sepasang permata coklatnya mengarah jendela kecil di sisinya. Tampak butiran-butiran putih nan mungil lahir dari pucuk angkasa. Musim salju telah tiba—wajar, jika saja hatinya terasa kian membeku.

"Rin..."

Gadis itu menoleh. Seorang _taijiya_ lamat-lamat melangkah menyambangi sang gadis. Terasa betul guratan empati yang kini tersirat menyelimuti semburat di wajahnya. "Rin—" panggilnya sekali lagi. "Inuyasha, Kagome, _aneue _dan _aniue _sudah berangkat. Barangkali mereka berempat mampu membujuknya untuk kembali melihatmu ke sini."

Rin tersenyum tipis. Bibirnya yang semakin memucat terlihat melengkung ke atas—sedikit. Lantas, ia kembali memalingkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela. Mengamati serpihan salju yang turun kemudian menggunung, menyampul permukaan bumi yang mulanya begitu gersang. Gadis dengan surai hitam pekat itu menghela nafas pendek. Berharap jelaga kelam yang kerap mendesak dadanya dapat berkurang.

.

.

_Di pucuk gunung_

_Di tengah rimba_

_Dalam hembusan angin_

_Di setiap layar mimpiku_

_Sesshomaru-sama, kau di mana?_

_Aku tetap akan menunggu walaupun hanya sendirian_

_Menunggumu untuk kembali, dan memanggil namaku—_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

"Oi, Sesshomaru!" dengan kasarnya sesosok _hanyou_ dengan _haori _merah khasnya menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan megah itu. Sementara sosok lainnya yang berada di dalam hanya duduk diam di atas sebuah kursi besar nyaris menyerupai singgasana. Raut wajahnya yang putih terlihat dingin, seolah dirinya tercipta tanpa emosi. Surai peraknya yang halus dan panjang terkibas sedikit seiring terbuka lebarnya pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Inuyasha..." bisik seorang gadis pendeta berusaha mencegah tingkah laku setengah siluman itu.

"_Anoo_, Sesshomaru. Maksud kedatangan kami ke sini adalah untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mengapa kau tak pernah mengunjungi Rin lagi?" seorang biksu muda mengambil satu langkah mendekati sosok dingin itu.

Diam. Sang aristokrat hanya bungkam. Air wajahnya sama sekali tak berubah dengan sepasang permata emas yang menghunus terus menatap lurus ke depan.

"Belakangan ini tubuh Rin melemah. Ia jatuh sakit. Mungkin ia sedang membutuhkanmu, Sesshomaru." Seorang _taijiya _perempuan juga ikut angkat bicara.

Namun sama saja. Yang mereka dapati hanyalah keheningan. Seakan _daiyoukai _itu tak pernah menganggap keberadaan mereka.

Melihat respon yang menyebalkan seperti itu, Inuyasha merasa semakin jengkel. "Kau dengar kami tidak, hah?! Kau ini... seenaknya meninggalkan anak orang dan mengabaikannya begitu saja! Dasar makhluk tidak berperasaan—"

"...Berisik. Keluar sana."

Kini giliran keempat rombongan itu yang mendadak terdiam. Tak pernah mereka duga bahwa Sesshomaru akan menjadi seperti ini. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa sosok angkuh itu ternyata memang tak berperasaan?

"Be... berisik, katamu?!" bentak Inuyasha geram, kemudian menghambur mendekati sosok sinis itu—yang notabene adalah kakak tirinya.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" pekik Miroku kaget melihat reaksi temannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Dengar ya, bedebah! Aku mungkin memang tak menginginkanmu untuk kembali ke desa, tapi—tidakkah kau peduli sedikit tentang gadis yang kau titipkan itu, hah?! Tubuhnya kurus kering, dia menderita! Setiap malam dia terus mengigau, memanggil-manggil namamu!"

"Inuyasha, sudah!"

"...bagaimana jika anak itu mati? Kau nanti akan menyesa—"

**GRAAAB—**

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Kau ini berisik." Sosok itu bangkit kemudian mencekik Inuyasha dengan kelima jarinya yang kokoh. Meski begitu, tak ada satupun emosi yang tersirat. Hanya ada sorot mata dingin dan menakutkan.

"Ugh!" Inuyasha meronta-ronta dengan sepasang kakinya yang menendang-nendang udara.

"Hentikan, Sesshomaru!" teriak Kagome.

**BRUKKHH!**

Dengan kejamnya sang _daiyoukai _menghempaskan tubuh adiknya hingga menghantam lantai begitu keras. Inuyasha berdecak seraya mencoba bangkit, namun Sesshomaru sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang terasa jauh lebih menikam.

"Kalau tidak keluar—akan kubunuh kau."

.

.

* * *

.

_Tidak..._

_Bahkan aku sungguh percaya di saat kumenatapmu_

_Sejatinya aku harus menghabiskan sisa usiaku sendirian_

_Ketika waktu melintasi wajahmu di benakku_

_Itu sudah cukup membuat air mataku mengalir_

_._

_._

"Rin, kau menangis?"

"Ah—tidak. Sesuatu barusan masuk ke mataku." Gadis itu mengusap-usap matanya. Namun laki-laki di sampingnya tahu.

Bahwa gadis itu sedang berpura-pura.

"Tenanglah, Sesshomaru-_sama _pasti akan kembali. Percayalah padaku." Kohaku berusaha meyakinkan gadis yang sangat ia perdulikan itu. Mungkin perasaannya hanya sepihak. Ia mengerti betul, hati Rin tentu hanya menanti seorang Sesshomaru-_sama_. Bukan dirinya, atau siapapun.

Gadis itu kembali mengulas senyuman tipis. Menimbun sesak di dada. Seolah ribuan tombak menghujam ulu hati. Benarkah? Gadis itu terus bertanya-tanya di dalam batinnya. Benarkah sosok itu akan kembali? Singgah dan memanggil namanya lagi? Seperti dulu? Ah—lantas mengapa keraguan malah mengeruak batasan hatinya?

.

.

"_Kau yakin akan menjaga anak itu selamanya?"_

"_Tak ada urusannya denganmu."_

"_Cih, kau tahu—dia hanya manusia biasa. Dia akan mati terbunuh jika saja dirinya terus berdampingan denganmu."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Kau mengerti, manusia dan siluman itu berbeda. Mereka hidup di dunia yang amat berbeda. Dan... kau menyayangi gadis itu, bukan?"_

"_..."_

"_Tinggalkan dia di sini. Di desa ini. Biarkan anak itu hidup layaknya seorang gadis biasa."_

_Sosok putih itu mengerling tajam. Sinis._

"_Lalu, jangan temui gadis itu lagi jika kau memang benar-benar menyayanginya. Atau... musuhmu akan terus menyerangnya. Sebab kau sadar, kan—dia adalah kelemahanmu, Sesshomaru."_

_**Kelemahan.**_

_Mereka bilang aku adalah kelemahan bagi Sesshomaru-sama._

_Aku mendengarnya. _

_Aku mendengarnya._

_Sesshomaru-sama..._

_Jangan tinggalkan aku!_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

"Dia sudah kembali seperti dulu." Kagome menghela nafas berat sesaat mereka berempat meninggalkan kastil yang luar biasa hebat itu.

"Ya." Sahut Miroku singkat.

"Kau lihat tidak matanya itu?" tanya Sango penuh kesah.

"Uhuk..." Inuyasha terus memegangi lehernya seraya terus mendengus.

"Itu mata saat dia sedang marah."

"Tidak," Inuyasha menyela, "lebih dari itu."

.

.

* * *

.

"_Dengar ya, bedebah! Aku mungkin memang tak menginginkanmu untuk kembali ke desa, tapi—tidakkah kau peduli sedikit tentang gadis yang kau titipkan itu, hah?! Tubuhnya kurus kering, dia menderita! Setiap malam dia terus mengigau, memanggil-manggil namamu!"_

Sosok perkasa yang arogan kini tak hentinya menekuri kalimat-kalimat itu. Ia duduk di beranda kamar, bersandar di bangku panjang. Tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Bahwa perasaan bodoh ini begitu rumit. Memang—tak ada yang mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa di balik hati bajanya yang kokoh, tergeletak seikat bunga dandelion layu. Begitu pasrah tatkala angin sepoi berdesir ke arahnya.

Dingin. Aroma dingin dan beku akhirnya menguar. Menembus insting pembaunya.

Sesshomaru berdiri, seperti rajawali yang hendak menukik dari atas hamparan langit. Matanya menyipit. Dari ujung mulut pintu beranda, ia dapati ratusan butir putih meluncur perlahan. Jatuh. Kemudian menggumpal menjadi satu di atas tanah.

"Salju?"

Musim dingin telah tiba.

_Musim dingin._

.

.

"_Wah, Jaken-sama—rasanya hari ini benar-benar dingin, ya."_

"_Tentu saja. Ini sudah memasuki awal musim dingin, kan."_

"_Ah kau benar. Sesshomaru-sama, apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan?"_

"_Apa kau bilang? Kau buta ya, Rin. Tentu saja tidak!"_

"_Jaken-sama, aku sedang tidak bertanya padamu."_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

Seretan pintu _shoji_ menyentakan kedua anak manusia itu. Kohaku segera bangkit, sementara Rin tetap terduduk diam memperhatikan siapa yang datang.

Inuyasha. Kagome. Miroku. Dan—Sango.

Sosok itu... tidak datang?

"Ba... bagaimana?" belum sempat rombongan itu mengucapkan salam, Kohaku segera melemparkan pertanyaan itu.

"Kami gagal membawanya ke sini." Inuyasha menyahut dengan nada lirih—nyaris tak terdengar.

Mendengar itu Rin hanya tersenyum simpul. Benar. Keraguan yang sempat menyembul kini menjadi sebuah kebenaran. Sosok itu tak akan pernah kembali.

"Ma-maafkan kami, Rin!" Kagome segera menghambur. Mengerti akan luka yang kini turut membelenggu hatinya.

"Tidak... tak apa, Kagome-_chan._" Sahut gadis itu dengan sorot mata meredup. Semuanya tampak usang dan tua. Seperti pelangi yang memudar di langit buram. Lantas, Rin mengatupkan kelopak matanya. Menikmati deruan badai salju di musim dingin. Sesak di dada makin merenggutnya. Nyeri di hati tak mampu ia tahan lagi.

"Rin!"

"Jangan khawatir, aku hanya butuh istirahat. Aku ingin tidur."

Inilah waktunya.

Hawa dingin tengah menjalar menuju ubun-ubunnya. Namun rasa hangat api di perapian lamat-lamat masih mampu mengusir kebekuan di sukmanya. Ia harus menunggu...

Entah menunggu sampai kapan.

.

.

Jalan setapak yang dulunya becek kini tersampul selimut putih dingin. Sesshomaru berdiri di antara batang-batang yang ikut membeku. Mokomoko yang tersampir di bahu kanannya tersapu angin dingin yang menghujam. Semerbak wewangian dan aroma familiar melintasi cuping hidungnya. Ia memejamkan sepasang kelopak mata berpoleskan warna magenta itu. Mendesah. Menghirup aroma yang telah lama ia rindukan.

"_...jangan temui gadis itu lagi jika kau memang benar-benar menyayanginya. Atau... musuhmu akan terus menyerangnya. Sebab kau sadar, kan—dia adalah kelemahanmu, Sesshomaru."_

Ia ingat kekata itu. Masih sangat ingat.

Mungkin ia tak mengenal siapa yang melontarkan kalimat tersebut—namun yang ia tahu, itu adalah kebenaran.

Tak ada yang bisa meleburkan sisi kerasnya. Kecuali gadis itu.

Rin.

Rin adalah kelemahannya.

Yah—bahkan ia tak mengerti, apa yang membuat anak manusia itu sanggup mencairkan rasa angkuhnya. Ia bahkan tak paham, mengapa dirinya begitu sakit sesaat benaknya kembali meracik serumpun nostalgia. Bertahun-tahun ia pendam goresan sembilu di relung dadanya. Bertahun-tahun ia hidup dalam kepura-puraan. Bertahun-tahun pula ia mengabaikan bunga keabadian miliknya.

"Rin." Sesshomaru menengadahkan kepalanya. _"Aku kembali."_

.

.

_Di pucuk gunung_

_Di tengah rimba_

_Dalam hembusan angin_

_Di setiap layar mimpiku_

_Sesshomaru-sama, kau di mana?_

_Aku tetap akan menunggu walaupun hanya sendirian_

_Menunggumu untuk kembali, dan memanggil namaku—_

_._

.

"_Aneue_, badan Rin dingin sekali!" seru Kohaku dengan jemarinya yang menggenggam telapak tangan Rin. Rona kecemasan mengitari gurat wajahnya.

Semuanya terperanjat. Kagome cepat-cepat memeriksa kotak ramuan di sisi jendela. "Gawat, kita kehabisan banyak antidot dan obat herbal..."

"Be-bertahanlah, Rin!" pinta Kohaku diiringi Miroku dan Sango yang berusaha membasuh wajah pucat Rin dengan air hangat.

Rin hanya membisu. Matanya tertutup, serapat bibir mungilnya yang pasi. Nafasnya teratur, namun kian melambat.

Inuyasha masygul. Merasa muak. Ia tak dapat memungkiri, ini semua adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kakaknya perbuat. "Ck—baiklah, aku akan segera pergi ke rumah Kaede-_baba _dan meminta sisa obat kemarin..."

_Hanyou _itu lantas membeku sesaat tangannya menggeser pintu _shoji_ dan hendak menyeret langkah keluar.

"Sesshomaru...?"

Sosok bersurai perak dengan armor dan mokomoko di setiap sisinya telah berdiri tegap, tepat di hadapan Inuyasha. Sepasang jamrud tajamnya menyapu wajah sang adik, lantas beralih ke arah seorang gadis yang masih terpejam di samping jendela.

Sepasang boot hitamnya basah, diserbu gumulan salju yang membalut bumi. Ia mengatur langkah menuju gadis itu. Gadis kecil yang dulu sering bersamanya.

Gadis manis yang sudah lama ia abaikan.

Wajahnya boleh tenang. Boleh saja beku. Bibirnya boleh saja diam. Boleh saja bungkam. Tetapi, Sesshomaru yang mereka sebut makhluk tak berperasaan itu kini merasakan keperihan yang merajah titahnya. Bunga keabadiannya akan layu, seiring terpaan angin musim dingin yang menerjang bunga dandelion miliknya.

Kohaku menyingkir—usai sepersekian detiknya membatu karena kedatangan tuannya yang mendadak, mungkin. Sementara yang lainnya turut membisu, memperhatikan sosok hipokrit itu.

"Rin—" Sesshomaru membalurkan kelima jarinya yang panjang ke pipi sang gadis. Dingin. "Rin, bangunlah."

Sedetik. Dua detik.

Gadis itu membuka kedua permata coklat gelapnya perlahan. Sedikit kaget melihat siapa yang kini tengah berhadapan dengan wajahnya. "Sesshomaru-_sama..._?"

Perasaan hangat dan penuh seketika menjalar di sepanjang lorong sukmanya. Mengusir serpihan debu yang sempat tertabur menyelimuti. Pada akhirnya, sosok itu kembali...

Kebahagian sudah menyertainya.

Tapi, masih adakah harapan baginya untuk kembali berada di samping sosok itu lebih lama lagi?

"Kau kembali, Sesshomaru-_sama_?" tanya gadis itu balas menyentuh tangan Sesshomaru. "Selamat datang..." Rin mengulas selengkung senyumnya yang kian merapuh. Setitik kristal bening merayap melalui sudut matanya. Tak mampu ia tahan lagi genangan yang kerap kali menerobos keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Tanpa diduga, gadis itu lagi-lagi mengatupkan sepasang kelopaknya. Tak menghiraukan rinai air mata yang terus mendera.

"Hn?" Sesshomaru meraih jemari sang bunga hatinya. Dikepalnya ke dalam genggamannya. Dingin. Tak ada lagi aliran hangat yang terasa. Pupil matanya seketika membulat. Ia mencium bau kematian—

Gadis itu sudah mati.

Sesuatu kini menggumpal di dadanya. Matanya terasa panas. Sesshomaru tak begitu tahu perasaan apa sebenarnya ini. Namun, luka dan kepedihan kembali melapisi dinding batinnya. Bahkan juga ketakutan...

Ketakutan untuk kehilangan bunga keabadian itu.

Bunga miliknya telah layu. Benar-benar telah gugur—di tengah musim salju.

Untuk kesekian kalinya semua harus berakhir seperti ini. Kesempatannya telah sirna. Janji terakhir yang kekal selamanya akhirnya terpanjat.

Sosok putih itu semakin menggenggam erat tangan yang terasa kian membeku. Ia rengkuh tubuh kurus yang telah lama jauh darinya. Dengan dinding-dinding air bagai selaput di iris matanya, ia dekatkan wajahnya ke arah sang gadis. Mengecup bibir mungil pucat yang dulunya merekah. Bibir merah jambu yang selalu tersenyum tiap kali menatapnya.

"Rin, aku... sudah kembali."

**~END~**

* * *

**REVIEW, PUHLEASEE.. REVIEWWWW. **

**KALO UDAH BACA, MOHON REVIEW-NYA YAAAH T_T**

**MAAP KALO ANGST-NYA KURANG..**

**KURANG TOUCHING...**

**KURANG TRAGISSS..**

**MAAPPPP-GA PANDE BIKIN CERITA MODEL BEGINIAN **


End file.
